headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Dreadful: Fresh Hell
"Fresh Hell" is the first episode of season two of the supernatural period drama Penny Dreadful, and the ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by James Hawes with a script written by John Logan. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, May 3rd, 2015 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Ethan Chandler must deal with the ramifications of his latest "black out", while Vanessa Ives finds herself the target of a coven of monstrous witches. The Frankenstein Monster assumes a new identity and gets a new job. Victor Frankenstein attempts to recreate his original experiment using Brona Croft's body as the subject. Cast Starring Guest Starring Additional cast Notes & Trivia * Penny Dreadful is presented by Showtime, in association with Sky. Series created by John Logan. * This episode has been made available on disc one of the Penny Dreadful: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode opens with a "Last season on Penny Dreadful recap voiced by Eva Green. * This is the third episode of Penny Dreadful directed by James Hawes. He directs five episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Grand Guignol". His next episode is "Verbis Diablo". * This is the ninth episode of Penny Dreadful written by John Logan. He previously wrote "Grand Guignol". His next episode is "Verbis Diablo". * This is the fourth episode of the series with Michele Conroy as editor. * Beginning with this episode, actors Helen McCrory and Simon Russell Beale are added to the main cast list. However, Simon Russell Beale does not make an actual appearance in this episode. Both actors made appearances in season one of the show. * Actor Reeve Carney is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * The setting for this episode is London, England in the year 1891. The events of this episode take place immediately following the evens of "Grand Guignol". * The Frankenstein Monster assumes the alias of John Clare for the first time with this episode. * Beginning with this episode, Brona Croft now fills the Bride of Frankenstein archetype. Sh is the third reanimate creation of Victor Frankenstein presented on the series after John Clare and Mister Proteus from "Séance" * This is the third appearance of Madame Kali on the series. It is her first appearance as an antagonist. She is revealed to be a witch and a Satanist in this episode. In her previous appearances in "Séance" and "Grand Guignol" she was presented as just a medium. * This is the first appearance of Oscar Putney, Octavia Putney, and Lavinia Putney, as well as the Putney's Family Waxworks business. * This is the first appearance of the Nightcomer witches (not counting Madame Kali). * This is the second appearance of Gladys Murray, wife of Malcolm Murray. She appeared last in "Closer Than Sisters". * Madame Kali bathes in a pool of blood in this episode. This is an homage to the 16th century historical figure Elizabeth Bathory, who believed that she could maintain youth and vitality by bathing in the blood of virgins. Explicit Content * Female frontal nudity: All of the nightcomer witches, except for Evelyn, are presented completely naked (hairless bodies) while in monster form. Brona Croft's corpse is presented fully naked with visible pubic hair. * Female rear nudity: When Brona Croft is resurrected, she is shown standing completely naked; full buttocks exposed. * Female topless nudity: All of the nightcomer witches, except for Evelyn, are presented completely naked while in monster form. Brona Croft's corpse is presented completely naked with underwater close-ups of her breasts. Unclear whether this is actress Billie Piper or a body double. Quotes * Madame Kali: Do you know what this room holds? The old Romans called them, 'Memento Mori.' Tokens of death. The story goes that a famous general was returning from battle, his chariot piled high with the golden spoils of his victory. He thrust out his chest to proclaim his invincibility to the people. Well, a slave saw this and threw an old bone at the general's feet, saying, 'Remember, death comes for us all.' And from that day, it became a custom in Rome that a slave stand in the chariot behind every general returning in victory, holding a skull and whispering into his ear... .... * Victor Frankenstein: Now we wait on the weather. * John Clare: May Gods bring us storms. .... * Ethan Chandler: There are times that I have... Well, like these blackouts. Times I can't remember. * Vanessa Ives: What happens? * Ethan Chandler: I don't know. But there's usually blood. .... * John Clare: Will she remember? * Victor Frankenstein: I don't know. I hope not. * John Clare: Why? * Victor Frankenstein: Her life was benighted. * John Clare: We'll seek those shadows together, then. .... * Vanessa Ives: Do you believe the past can return? * Sembene: More than that. It never leaves us. * Vanessa Ives: Never? * Sembene: It is who we are. * Vanessa Ives: God help us, then. .... * Ethan Chandler: They were branded and deeply scarred. * Vanessa Ives: The devil's mark. Those in the service of the demon are irrevocably marked. His claws rake across them to seal their obedience. No, Sir Malcolm, these were not the creatures we faced before. .... * Gladys Murray: A hollow thing, wasn't it? Putting an empty coffin in Peter's grave. His body left in Africa. Such a need we had for the ceremony of it. I don't know which makes me sadder. Mina's full coffin or Peter's empty one. .... * Malcolm Murray: We were happy once, you and I. * Gladys Murray: No, Malcolm, you were happy once. Everything that was left between us is buried here. We shall remain married, despite all. That modicum of decency I'll insist upon for myself. But I'll live in the house here. You stay in London. Or go to Africa. I don't care. * Malcolm Murray: If only you knew how much I tried to save her. * Gladys Murray: We have no more children for you to save. Or to kill. .... * Madame Kali: Master. My beloved Lucifer. I have found her for you and she shall be yours. I shall assault her days and her nights, her dreams and her prayers. No corner of her soul shall be safe. Every beat of her heart shall know only suffering. I will not fail you. I will not fail you. I will not fail you. Crew * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Michele Conroy - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * Owen McPolin, ISC - Director of photography * Nicholas Brown - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Sheila Hockin - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * "Fresh Hell" at the Penny Dreadful Wiki Keywords 1891 | 19th century | Blood bath | Bride of Frankenstein | Carriage | Cemetery | Coachman | Corpse | Dead animals | England | Explorer's Club | Frankenstein | Frankenstein Monster | Horses | Laboratory | London | Mariner's Inn | Putney's Family Waxworks | Reanimates | Scientific experimentation | Scorpions | Slit throat | Smoking | Wax museum | Witches Category:2015/Episodes Category:May, 2015/Episodes